He Loved Her Fire
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: When Abraxas Malfoy comes through the Veil, Hermione's life gets just that little bit more interesting. Besides, he loved her fire. Hermione/Abraxas. Post-Hogwarts


**He Loved Her Fire by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Abraxas/Hermione**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to JK Rowling.**

**AN: This is for the Pairing Hermione Granger Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. The challenge was issued by .princess.**

Abraxas Malfoy coming back to life was certainly not on Hermione's agenda that breezy April morning. She'd been just happily sitting at her desk when he'd tumbled straight out of the archway. Well, not tumbled... "Malfoy's don't tumble," he'd explained later. But Abraxas came flying out of the veil looking about twenty five years old compared to the ninety something he had been when he died. It was safe to say Hermione had fainted when he'd looked her dead in the eye and demanded to know where he was.

That had been over a month ago and Abraxas was not adjusting well, despite the fact that it had only been eight years since he died of Dragon Pox during Hermione's sixth year of school, he struggled with the new concepts and attitudes people had adopted since the war was over. Lucius Malfoy was having particular difficulty accepting that his once aging father was now wandering around looking the same age as Draco. That was when the eldest Malfoy had coerced her into taking in his twenty five year old father.

"Ow!" echoed throughout Hermione's flat sending the brunette witch scrambling to her feet as she wondered just what her houseguest had done now. Two seconds later she got her answer as she saw Crookshanks hissing and spitting at the blond wizard who sat on the floor beside the overturned coffee table and singed sofa with his wand pointed straight at her half-kneazle . "-Merlin's saggy balls! You bloody cat!"

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at the usually elegant Malfoy as he rapidly turned a startling shade of scarlet, a colour usually only found on Gryffindor memorabilia. As Crookshanks left the room, probably in fear of being blasted or stepped on again, Abraxas 'Abe' Malfoy looked to her and put on his most charming Malfoy smile. "Hello, love."

He stood, pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaning back to look at her. He tapped her cheek before smirking, "Close your mouth unless you plan to use it." He winked playfully, loving the way she looked in her anger, hair sparking, eyes glowing with ire and hands clenching like she wanted to strangle him. There was no sight better as far as he was concerned. Some questioned his intelligence on that matter as the little brunette was known to fight dirty and be quick with her wand – a deadly combination, particularly when Abe the Annoying was concerned.

"You- You-" she stuttered, groaning in annoyance as her hands flexed into fists. Abe Malfoy backed away slowly, now regretting his actions.

"Sorry, love, sorry," he said hurriedly, backing away as fast as his legs could carry him, narrowly missing tripping over the upturned coffee table.

Her hand reached back, groping the end table before she grabbed the first thing she touched. She took a second to watch him sweat and Hermione hurled the ornamental ballerina straight at his head. He ducked, watching as it shattered as it hit the wall behind him.

"Herms-" he started.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled back, throwing another ornament straight at him. It glanced off his shoulder, shattering as it hit the wall. She panted, glaring at him angrily as he sheepishly shuffled about.

"I really am sorry, love," he murmured barely loud enough for her to hear.

She deflated visibly, dropping her next projectile on the floor. She avoided looking at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, rushing out, "I'm sorry, too."

Abe's face lit up as he wrapped the little witch up in his arms, "It's okay, darling."

She looked up at him with a curious quirk in her brow, "That's a new one."

It was his turn to be confused, "What?"

She laughed shaking her head before explaining, "Usually you just call me love." She glared for a moment, "Or _Herms_."

He patted her hair down, "Well, it's all true."

Her curiosity would desist, "What is?"

He chuckled again, still gently stroking her head of unruly curls, "Well, you are a darling, Hermione. You're also a love, too."

She arched brow, still as curious as ever, "Love?"

He smiled at her fondly, his face so similar, yet so different to the Malfoy's of her time "Still as curious as ever… Would you prefer a different term of endearment then? Perhaps, honey? Sweetheart? Baby? Angel?"

She scrunched up her nose in distaste, "No, love is fine."

000000-000000

Hermione lay in bed, frowning up at the ceiling, the other side of the extravagant double bed empty and cold. Her Abe was missing, off visiting with Lucius and Draco at the Manor. She scowled into the darkness; he was probably off getting as pissed as a fart on Firewhisky. Grumbling to herself, she curled up in the silk sheets, falling asleep with Crooks' constant presence against her back. She woke up blearily, her mind registering the darkness off the room just as she felt the mattress dip down opposite her. A hand shook her shoulder gently, growing more persistent as she ignored the efforts.

A masculine growl reached her ears. "Hermione, Hermione… Love, wake up!"

She blinked, looking up into the aristocratic face of one Abraxas Malfoy, "Wuh?"

He smirked down at her, already pulling her out of bed. By the time she was capable of conscious thought she was already bundled up into a coat with boots on her bare feet, "Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see," he told her with a knowing gleam in his eye.

She felt he familiar tug of Apparition and closed her eyes on instinct, pressing closer into her Abe. When she opened her caramel coloured eyes she was standing outside of a very familiar looking gate but Abe didn't let her examine it as he whisked her inside and down the long path towards the lights in the distance.

She looked at him in question when he deviated from the lit path and off onto the grass but he only chuckled driving her insatiable curiosity insane. When they reached the edge of a large lake, where a picnic was set out she gasped, pressing her gloved hands to her lips in surprise. Abe kissed her head before pulling her down onto the blanket, looking out over the large lake.

Hermione looked about her in wonder finally recognising exactly where Abe had taken her, "Hogwarts?"

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips lightly before pulling back to stare deep into her endless brown eyes. "Hermione, do you know why I've taken you here?"

"No," she said, looking honestly confused.

Abraxas took a deep breath, "This is a place we both enjoyed, admittedly during completely different eras, but it held a special meaning to us both nonetheless." He smiled lightly, looking slightly hesitant before shaking it off, Malfoy's didn't get unsure. "I wanted the rest of our lives to start in a place we shared, so," he got on one knee and clasped her hands in his, "Will you marry me, love?" Her eyes sparkled with tears as she nodded fiercely. He pulled a ring from within his robes and slid it into place on her slim finger.

She dove at him, pressing kisses to his face on every bit of skin she could touch. Abe laid down, staring up at her with gleaming eyes. She resituated herself, straddling his waist as she worked his robes open to reveal the dress shirt underneath. She smirked, looking very Slytherin in that moment as she leant forward, kissing her way down his chest as she opened each button revealing planes of pale flesh.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling open her jacket to reveal the lingerie she wore underneath. Without another word, she locked their lips together, kissing him hungrily loving the little groans he emitted when she moved just _so_. Those sounds alone were enough to get her a bit hot under the collar.

Her coat landed in the grass being quickly followed by his shirt and trousers as she worked to rid him of anything obscuring his body from her keen eyes.

His lips found hers when he pulled her down towards him, taking pride in the way her eyes lost focus at his touch though the ever-present fire within her never dimmed. Kisses were shared and touches were exchanged as they came together as one, lasting throughout the night in a blur of desire and want.

000000-000000

Abraxas Malfoy woke up to giggles and snickers the next morning. One silver eye cracked open before the other opened in shock. He looked into the faces of the grinning and jeering Hogwarts students before glancing down at himself and his fiancé who still was straddling him, Hermione's eyes were wide and blush lingered on her cheeks as their situation became known. Abe sighed, closing his eyes briefly, when he opened them he found himself looking into an elderly McGonagall's furious eyes.

"Mr Malfoy."

Any morning wood he had disappeared rather quickly with those two words from the Headmistress, right along with any chance there had been for a morning quickie with his fiancé.

He quirked a brown at his fiancé who was still the only thing keeping him from being exposed to the stares of pubescent students, "We're in a spot of trouble aren't we, love?" When she only glared at him, he resisted the urge to laugh at how adorable she looked with her kittenish anger. "Oh, well. No one can say I haven't made your life interesting, eh?"

She slapped his chest angrily, "I wish I had something to throw at you."

His waggled his eyebrows, grinning lecherously, "How about your panties?" Her glare promised a severing charm to 'Little Abe', or 'Not-so-little Abe' if he didn't shut up. He relented but his smirk was answer enough for observers, he loved her fire.

**Complete… for now. If there's enough interest or I feel bored I may just continue this one. It was great fun to write and I loved writing Abraxas! This will be the fifth Hermione/Abraxas on ! How awesome! **


End file.
